Fine patterns of a semiconductor device are often formed by a sidewall transfer technique. In this case, the fine patterns having a desired dimension are formed by repeating formation, processing and slimming of plural layers. Therefore, many steps are required to form the fine patterns, which increase a manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device.